The Exploratorium proposes to create Embodying Ourselves, a temporary exhibition on representations of the human body in technology, science, art and humanities. Visitors to our exhibition will explore how their identities are linked to their images of their bodies, and how those images reflect a particular moment in their personal, social and scientific histories. We will focus on how our evolving technologies for visualizing and changing our bodies influences our personal identities.. Specifically, we will (1) present historically important models of the body, and images representing the development of imaging technologies; (2) exhibit current and future imaging technologies, as well as examples of replacement and augmentation technologies, and related exhibits and media; (3) experiment with juxtaposing these materials, with multiple historical and social viewpoints, to highlight the interdependence of technological and cultural evolution; and (4) engage the pu blic in a discourse on the process of science and its influence on culture.